


come with me, and escape

by OfTheDirewolves



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Dancing in the Rain, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, The Boys Get a Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 09:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20062042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfTheDirewolves/pseuds/OfTheDirewolves
Summary: After all is said and done, Quentin and Eliot finally get a vacation.





	come with me, and escape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElectricPurple89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/gifts).

> Title from Escape (The Piña Colada Song) for reasons that will become apparent. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the fluff!

Eliot smiles at the breeze. I had been a long year — long two years actually. Or more if you count the whole Beast debacle. Eliot had been the king of a fairytale kingdom then dethroned, stuck in the past and then brought back — of a sort. He’d been possessed by something beyond gods and then got his body back. 

He’d lost Quentin and then fought to get him back. Quentin had been literally back from the dead for about 8 months. Eliot had never been more thankful. So when everyone returned to their lives Eliot suggested a vacation. 

_ They had earned it after all. _

It turns out Margo’s family had a villa in a resort in Cancun so that’s where they where. You could reach the beach easily from their room, you just had to walk the grass to the stairs that lead to said beach. 

Quentin liked sitting on the edge of the wall overlooking the beach. It scared Eliot a bit considering if he fell from there he’d hurt himself but he was dealing. 

“Thought I’d find you here,” Eliot says.

“The view is pretty spectacular,” Quentin answers.

“So is mine,” Eliot says looking at Quentin who of course blushes. 

“Must you always do that?” Quentin asks.

“I’m pretty sure it’s in the boyfriend-partner handbook. Must always compliment your love,” Eliot says cheekily. 

Quentin gets down from the edge and grabs Eliot’s hand, “Let’s go to the beach.”

“Forecast said it might rain,” Eliot remarks as Quentin rolls his eyes.

“Where is your sense of adventure?” 

“I think we’ve had enough adventures for a few lifetimes thank you very much,” Eliot says but still lets himself get pulled down the stairs. They take their sandals off at the foot of the steps. 

Quentin runs toward the sea and he looks so happy that Eliot can’t bear to stop him.

He sits down on the sand close enough where he can feel the breeze but far enough that he’s not actually touching the water.

“Sit down with me,” Quentin says.

“I’m going to say this once — I love you but I’m not having sex on a beach. Sand gets everywhere Quentin _ everywhere.” _

Quentin just laughs, "I wasn’t thinking about sex — _ you’re _the one that’s always thinking about sex.” 

“I mean true — but just saying,” Eliot says and then Quentin gives him that puppy-eyed look that causes Eliot to melt each and every time. So he concedes (Of course he does).

Eliot sits down next to Quentin.

“What are you thinking of?”

“How I almost lost all of this.”

“Q.”

“I was dead and now I’m not — we’re both alive and we’re okay. For the first time, the world isn’t ending.”

“That we know of.” 

“El we’re together in a beautiful place — it’s basically a dream.”

“I’d missed your romantic side.” 

“You bring it out on me,” Quentin says and now it’s Eliot’s turn to blush. 

“It really is a gorgeous place.” 

“This is what I wanted — you and me alone somewhere where we could relax and unwind, I don’t know about you but my senses are having a blast.”

“What do you mean?” Eliot asks.

“You’ve been back in your body longer than I have,” Quentin says, “But remember how it felt when you came back to it?”

“All my senses were on overload just trying to figure out what was going on,” Eliot says remembering how terrible the adjustment had been — especially considering Quentin... he doesn’t like thinking about it.  
  
“Pretty much — I love the city but sometimes it’s too much you know?” Quentin asks softly looking at his hands, Eliot smiles at him and grabs his hand before dragging him towards the water, “What are you doing? It’s late and we probably shouldn’t be in the water.”

“We’re not going in the water we’re going to stand on the shoreline and you’re going to tell me everything your senses are feeling right now,” Eliot says grabbing both of Quentin’s hands in his.

“Oh really?” Quentin says quirking an eyebrow. 

“Yes really,” Eliot says rolling his eyes at his boyfriend. 

“I can feel the sand under my feet, the sea is weirdly enough the perfect temperature. It feels nice when it brushes against me. I can hear the splashes of the waves— I can smell the ocean, I can feel the breeze.” 

And at that moment it started to rain — _ because why not. _

“Now you can taste the rain too so I think that covers all five senses right?” Eliot jokes.

“I know we’re going to get very wet in a few moments,” Quentin says finishing his thought. 

“I did tell you it was going to rain,” Eliot points out. 

“We should get back inside El,” Quentin says but Eliot pulls him back, “El?”

“Let’s stay here and enjoy the moment,” Eliot says and then starts humming, “Dance with me?” 

“There’s no music.”   
“When has that ever stopped us before?” Eliot says as Quentin laughs, a real laugh. One Eliot hasn’t heard in a very long time. 

_ One that Eliot missed more than anything. _

Eliot pulls Quentin into his arms and starts dancing right there on the shoreline under the pouring rain. 

They were dancing along to Eliot’s soft singing “If you like Piña Coladas, and getting caught in the rain... If you like making love at midnight, in the dunes of the cape

I'm the love that you've looked for, write to me, and escape.” 

At that moment everything was perfect. Quentin pulled Eliot down and kissed him softly and lovingly. They pulled apart after a moment and rested their foreheads against each other. 

“Let’s go back inside before we both catch a cold,” Eliot jokes as they hurry back up the beach, grab their shoes and go up the stairs. 

They made their way back to the villa, Eliot quickly went inside but Quentin turned around and looked at the view one more time before following Eliot back inside and kissing him once again. 

Yeah, life was good. 

_ That you liked Piña Coladas, and getting caught in the rain _

_ And the feel of the ocean, and the taste of champagne _

_ If you like making love at midnight, in the dunes of the cape _

_ You're the love that I've looked for, come with me, and escape _

**Author's Note:**

> Written to help support of Jason Ralph's Covenant House International Sleep Out Fundraiser. Check out @Drabbles4Jason on Twitter to see how you can get one of your own. Thank you to electricpurple89 for being part of a great cause!"


End file.
